HEALING OF LOST SOULS
by DeathDragon130
Summary: There was a girl a very special girl. Who had a half sister that was very normal. What if the two sister met two half-brothers that were very unique in their own way? During X men origins *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

HEALING OF LOST SOULS: CHAPTER 1:

It was a hot in Africa as the sun finally set. Shinku had finally returned to her hut to rest. Shinku had had a long day; she was extremely exhausted after long hours of treating the sick people in her tribe. Shinku lived a long life due to the fact that she has a three spirits residing in her. The phoenix, the Tiger, and The Dragon each represent something different. The Chinese believe that these animals represent the animals used to depict the three ultimate armies of Wei, Wu and Shu. The people her in Africa believe that they are ones used to help the ultimate warrior to stop destruction onto the planet. Shinku was honestly tired of being people believing in something that she was not. But as long as she was able to help she would be happy. Shinku was born in the year 1841 in what is now know as Kenya, Africa. Shinku was born and raised here unfortunately there were hard times. Shinku was resting in her room when suddenly the young boy named Ardon came running into her hut.

"Shinku, My lady Shinku!" Ardon exclaimed shaking Shinku awake.

"What is it Ardon?" Shinku asked groggily.

"My mother. My mother is giving birth to my sister!!" Ardon exclaimed.

And with that Shinku quickly got out of hut with Ardon following in her footsteps. Shinku ran bare footed and toward Abena's hut and entered it. She was breathing hard and panting trying to keep from screaming in pain.

"Abena I am here. Breath okay. You are ready to give birth. Ready?" Shinku asked quickly sat near Abena's legs and got ready for the child.

"Ardon go get me a blanket. Quickly!" Shinku ushered. Ardon went and retrieved the blanket from the hut next door. Ardon ran back into the hut and handed the blanket to Shinku. Shinku thanked him before turning back toward Abena.

"Push." Shinku commanded. After a few minutes a baby could be heard crying from outside the hut. Shinku then held the baby and cleaned up and handed to Abena.

"Congratulations you have a new strong baby boy." Shinku whispered to her.

"Thank you. Thank you. Please can he have you blessing?" Abena asked handing the baby back to Shinku.

"Of course." Shinku replied taking the baby and muttered a prayer of courage and strength in African. Shinku then handed the baby back to her before saying her good night and headed back to her own hut to sleep. As Shinku slept she began to have premonition of two brothers whose fates are harsh and cruel. Shinku woke up with a sweat and quickly put her red skirt and her red shirt that covered her chest and had a hood over her long black hair. Her hair stopped at the end of her upper legs and was pulled back into a loose ponytail; she also had dark brown eyes and a light brown complexion.

Shinku then put on her slip on shoes and headed toward where the leader of Village lived. Shinku knocked on the wall next to the to ask permission to enter. Once she heard Come in she entered the hut. Shinku explained what she saw and how she wished to leave immediately. The head shook his head in agreement, but told her to inform Abena and Ardon first before leaving. Shinku nodded and headed toward their hut. As she entered she noticed that both of hem were still up.

"My lady. Why are you still up shouldn't you be resting?" Abena asked.

"I wish I could, but it seems that another is calling to me and this time I can not ignore it. I am blessed to have been with you all and that you have accepted that I may be extremely different from you. I am happy and Africa will always be my true home, but I must leave to the United States so I can help this individual." Shinku explained as she hugged both of them.

Shinku could tell that Ardon was ready to cry, but he was still strong. Shinku smiled before kissing him on the forehead and said an African prayer for strength and protection for the village and for his family. Shinku then grabbed her stuff and headed to the edge of her village. She turned to gat one last look at her village before heading to Vietnam where she would meet the two brothers at as local village about a month later. Shinku quick transformed into her dragon form and flew to the village.

(Arrival at the village)

When Shinku first arrived in her Dragon form the villagers where scared and amazed at the same time. Shinku quickly changed back into her human form. At first they didn't trust her, but after healing a couple of the sick people they warmed and were grateful to have with them. A couple of days later a light brown haired American woman came to the village looking for Shinku.

Shinku stepped out of her house after a young boy came and got her.

"Who are you?" Shinku asked.

"I am Lean Williams. I came looking for you because you are my half sister." The woman named Lean said.

"How?" Shinku asked surprised at realizing that she now has a half sister.

"Your mother and my mother were good friend your mother helped my mother out since my mother could not get pregnant."

"I see. I am glad that you are here will you be staying?"

"Yes. I will after all I just found my long lost little sister."

Shinku couldn't help, but smile knowing that she now had a half sister to talk to.

"By the way Shinku what are you doing here? I went to your African village and they told me that you came here?"

"I had a premonition about two half brothers though it was not really clear on what is about to happen."

"Are they cute?"

"Umm…Uhh…I honestly I don't know how to describe them."

"Ahh…try or could you draw them?"

"I think so. Follow me to my house." Shinku replied leading Lean to house. It was one story shack like house with two rooms. Once they were inside she showed Lean to guest room and explained where everything was. She then lead Lean to the living room which much larger than her other rooms since this was where she would treat her patients. Shinku then grabbed some paper and began to draw them; much to her surprise she was a very good artist. After she drew them Shinku let Lean look at them.

Suddenly she squealed with happiness and said," I call him!!"

Shinku looked at Lean confused and looked at the picture she was holding. She was holding the picture she drew of the older of the two brothers.

"What do you mean, "you call him?" Shinku asked utterly confused.

"I call him as in he is mine to have."

"He is a person you cannot own people." Shinku argued back.

"No that is not what I mean. What I mean is that I want him like a…suitor."

"A suitor…Oh okay."

"I am glad you approve." Lean smiled at Shinku handing her the other picture. Shinku then went to the fireplace and burned the picture.

"Why did you burn the picture?" Lean asked.

Shinku smiled still looking at the fire place before replying," I don't want them to think I have been stalking them."

Lean nodded before walking over next to her and letting the picture burn that she was holding in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

HEALINF OF LOST SOULS: CHAPTER 2:

(Two weeks later)

It's been two weeks since Lean; Shinku's half sister came to live with her. It is nice to Shinku since she now has someone to talk to. Lately rumors have been going around the village that American troops are heading are way. Shinku know that the rumors are true, but she is calm about it. When she told her sister bout it she began smile and look away while muttering about how she would jump and rape the man Shinku drew. Shinku shook her head in confusion because she could never comprehend anything that her sister was muttering.

(The next day)

The American troops have arrived in the village. Shinku spotted the two men from her premonition heading into our village with the rest of the soldiers. Many people from different villages came to see the soldiers for them selves. Shinku noticed that her sister Lean was standing next to her eyeing the man who she "claimed" with hungry eyes that only Shinku had seen in animals ready to mate. Shinku gently pushed her to side so she could snap out of her hungry gaze.

Lean looked at her sister and whispered," Why did you do that?"

"You were eyeing him like a he is a mate ready for the taking."

"What?"

"You are acting like a male lion and he is the female lioness ready for the taking. Stop it. It's supposed the other way around so be patient beside I am sure your hormones have caught his attention now."

Lean looked at Shinku for more explanation. Shinku sighed and pulled Lean to the side of a near bye building before whispering," I am pretty sure he can smell you arousal. Because I sence that he is just like you a animal with enhanced sences."

"Oh oops." Lean replied sheepishly. Shinku sighed before slapping her forehead walking back into the crowed.

(Later that night)

The American soldiers have made camp inside our village and the villagers have also offered their homes as some place to sleep. Shinku was also about to do the same when she noticed that her sister was still staring at the one soldier like she was ready to pounce on him, but thankfully the night covered her and so he could not see her through the window. Unfortunately, Shinku could still smell her arousal, which made it hard to concentrate. Shinku then got up from her seat on the floor and went outside before her sister asked where she was going.

She looked at the man who was sitting with his brother and a couple of other soldiers around a large fire. Shinku quickly took a deep breath before walking over there. Luckily, for her the men in very deep in conversation that they didn't notice her walk up behind the man.

Shinku quickly crouched next to the man and asked," May ask your name?"

The man turned toward her slightly and asked," May ask what for sweetheart?"

"My sister. Who is now glaring at me through the window of my home."

The man chuckled and looked behind her and noticed Lean standing in the window.

"Victor Creed."

"Mr. Creed could you do me a huge favor?" Shinku whispered to him.

"What exactly?"

As he took a drink of his water Shinku replied," Go jump her."

This caused Victor to spit out water and cough at the same time. His brother turned to him and asked if he was okay. Shinku noticed that his brother soon noticed her. And began to wonder what was going on.

Victor turned her again asked," What?"

"Please go do something to her stop muttering about what she would to you in a bed. Please." Shinku begged so that no one seemed to hear her except to for his brother who heard the conversation that was now taking place.

Victor looked up at the window and smirked before replying, "Done."

Shinku wanted to jump for joy, but she kept her composure.

"Follow me." Shinku said while getting up as she turned her back she couldn't contain her grin. Victor then got up and followed Shinku despite the guys and his brother asking where he was going. As soon as he arrived at the village with his brother he smelt something that made his animal go wild. And he knew that he was getting closer to that smell. They arrived at Shinku's house: Shinku opened the door when Lean came running out of her room fixing to ask her what she was doing with the guy she laid claim when she noticed him behind Shinku.

Shinku smiled at Lean as she halted in the hallway looking very hungry. Shinku stepped to the side and let Victor through. As Victor entered the house he noticed the woman in the hallway, she was wearing a red dress that showed some cleavage and that it was a spaghetti straps. Shinku then noticed the hunger that Lean had in her eyes Victor had in his.

Shinku smiled before saiying," Lean this is Victor Creed. Mr. Creed this is my half sister Lean."

"Victor Creed." Lean purred.

"So you're the one with pent up sexual frustrations."

"And if I am. Will you help me with that?" Lean asked, as she got closer to Victor.

"Of course. I never leave a lady in distress. Lean." Victor purred back.

Shinku then left with a large grin on her face. Shinku didn't mind the fact that she will possibly have to sleep out side. As she went down the trail to the river she noticed his younger brother standing in the middle of the road. Shinku walked slowed sown her pace as she approached. Shinku noticed that he was watching her. As she got nearly a foot away he grabbed her arm roughly and asked in a gruff voice," Where is he?"

"He is umm…*growl* what was that word she used? Lay. No. Laid. Oh that 's the word. He's getting laid by my sister." Shinku smiled as she used one of her sisters' American word correctly.

"I hope you know that you sister might have scratches on her right? My brother isn't the gentlest of people."

"I figured that because of his appearance and besides she said she liked it rough. What "it" is?" Shinku replied looking at him.

"You don't know what they are doing?"

"No, not really other that mating. I think?"

The brother looked at her in disbelief. Shinku couldn't help, but smile. Shinku then gently removed her arm before laughing slightly," I know what they are doing I may be Naive, but I am not stupid. Besides she been driving me crazy all day."

"I know what you mean. The names James Howlett."

"Shinku Setsugi. Would you like to walk with me James?" Shinku asked.

"Sure." James replies as they began to down the path to the river. Shinku was wearing her dark blue outfit she wore while she was in Africa. It was the same style as her red one she wore in Africa.

"Where are you from James?" Shinku asked looking at James curiously.

"Canada."

"I'm from Africa."

James looked at Shinku in surprised as well as speechless. Shinku smiled and as they arrived at the river Shinku went and started to head into the river.

Before she did that Shinku turned toward James and asked," Are you a wolf?"

James looked at her curiously and asked," What gave you that impression?"

"Your smell."

"You're a feral aren't you?" James asked walking up to Shinku.

"What's feral?" Shinku asked innocently.

"A animal."

"I am many and I am the ancient."

"What?"

"I am all the animals even the extinct ones."

"So your telling me that you can change into a T-rex."

"Yes. I can also change into a Dragon and a phoenix."

"Really?"

"Yes do you want me to show you?"

"Yes." James answered stopping a foot away from her. Shinku then closed her eyes as the shadows around her began to form and help her change. After words she opened her eyes and she was a western style dragon.

Shinku then put her face next to James and asked," Well?"

"Yeah that's cool." James muttered. For the first time in his life James felt a thrill rush down his spin. He couldn't help, but think of reasons of how he could dominate her. James shook his head to banish those thoughts from his mind.

Shinku changed back into her human form before walking toward the river. As she looked at the river she began to feel a sort of longing that she never felt. The needs for companion, but these thoughts were always plagued by the doubt that lingered in her mind. Shinku then noticed that James was at her side and she smiled.

Suddenly they heard a scream of passion emanate from the village.

"What was that?" James asked looking back toward the village.

"More like who was that." Shinku muttered before leaning her head on James shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

HEALING OF LOST SOULS: CHPATER 3:

Shinku sighed and removed her head from James shoulder. Shinku then walked toward the water and onto the water's surface. Shinku closed her eyes and began to sing a song that her mother sung to her before she died. (Fate ~Sadame~ Tenchu opening)

_**Ai to ui, hikari mo tome**_

_**Yami no naki ni, Samayoi…**_

Shinku then began to twirl in a circle and the water began to flow around her. Soon she began to move forward.

_**Yume tu iu, maboroshi wo tootte,**_

_**Na no naki hana, Chiri yuku…**_

_**Sadame.**_

Suddenly, James heard a female voice next to him grumble;" I wish she could have invited me to join her."

James looked and saw a young woman with brown hair and golden browned eyed woman wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress that went down to her ankles. He also noticed his older brother standing next to her and turned back to Shinku. Suddenly the other woman ran out to where Shinku was and stood to her right.

Shinku continued to sing while smiling at her Lean.

_**Kaze naki, michi ni mayoi.**_

_**Ami ni utare, Tatazumu…**_

Shinku then quickly turned to Lean as she used her left foot to spin kick her, but Shinku leaned back to avoid it. Shinku then stood straight and smiled before twirling away from Lean as she charged at her.

_**Chiisana, inochi moyashi,**_

_**Dare no tame ni, hohoemu…**_

_**Hanayo.**_

Victor then stood next his brother and said;" Beautiful creatures aren't they?"

James looked at his brother before putting out the cigar he was smoking," Yeah makes me glad to be in the army."

"And to think they are ferals just like us."

"I know Shinku is, but the other female. I gotta admit Vic that is surprising."

"Humph…I found out about while I was bedding her an hour ago."

"Why?" James asked trying to hide a smile threatening to come out. He could tell his brother was embarrassed about something.

"None of your business, Jimmy."

"She dominated you." James stated. He then felt that his brother embarrassment spikes though it did not show in his face.

"Again I will tell you to stay out of my business, Jimmy." Victor growled. He hated the thought of being dominated by anybody, but he was dominated by her. Victor knew that Jimmy knew already and knew how he hated to lose to anybody.

Shinku continued to dodge Leans strikes with her claws that were now out.

_**Akai tukiyo no, Kaze ni fukarete,**_

_**Kusa no nioini, Furusato to no.**_

Shinku then decided to spin kick with her right foot and Lean did the same with her left both missing each other.

_**Futatsu no, kage wa (ha) Kaze ni,**_

_**Fukinagasare, kietemo…**_

Soon they both stood straight up and looked at each other and smiled before Shinku began to start to glow white and Lean began to glow black. They walked up to each other and Shinku put up her left hand and Lean put her right. Until both of their wrist touched each other Shinku then finished the song that normally made her cry she smiled.

_**Tsugi ni wa, inochi kasane,**_

_**Na mo naki mama, chiriryuku…**_

_**Sadame….**_

With the end of the song they put down their wrist and walked back to land hand and hand smiling.

"That was very graceful…_**My **_Kitten." Victor purred at Lean grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her to him. Shinku smiled and giggled lightly before walking over to James and asked shyly," Did you like it?"

James smiled and said," Yeah."

"Oh my god…Go get laid already Shinku." Lean huffed.

"Yes Jimmy go bed her already." Victor growled at him.

James growled back and replied," We aren't like you guys."

"Umm…Mi lady…Shinku…" A small little said as she came out of the bushes shyly. Shinku smiled at the young girl and walked and knelt in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Could you umm…sing another song for the village?"

"Of course." Shinku replied as she held out her hand to the young girl and as the young girl took it she lead her back to the village with James, Victor and Lean following still muttering about the earlier argument.

As soon as they arrived everyone was sitting around a large fire. Shinku smiled at everyone and released the little girls hand so she could go sit with her parents.

"Well what would you like me to sing?" Shinku asked everyone as James sat down next to Lean's right while Victor sat to her left on the ground with everyone else.

"Could you sing butterfly?" The little girl from earlier asked. Shinku smiled before nodding her head yes.

Shinku took a breath before beginning to sing: (Butterfly by Tsukiko Amano)

_**Chika ni moguri ana o horitsuzuketa**_

_**Doko ni tsuzuku ana ka wa shirazu ni**_

_**Tsuchu ni nureta sukoppu o katate ni**_

_**Kimi no ude o sagashite ita**_

_**Tsuchu ni shiawase o yoseatsume,**_

_**Makinagara kimi no tsuyosa ni oshitsubusarete ita**_

_**Yakezuki Yakezuki**_

_**Hagarenai tenohira no ato,**_

_**Chigireta tsubasa de akaku somaru kumona o saite**_

_**Mayu ni komori egaita eien wa**_

_**Doko ni mebuki hana hirku no darou**_

_**Asa way agate yami o tsuremodoshi,**_

_**Watachi no me o ubatta yuku**_

_**Tsukiakari tesaguri de kasaneai,**_

_**Motsurete wa kimi no arika ni nareru to shinjita**_

_**Moezuki Moezuki**_

_**Modoranai yakusoku no basho,**_

_**Chigireta itami de kuroku somaru daichi o kakete**_

_**Jouzu ni habataku watashi o mitsmete**_

_**Sakendemo kikoenu nara, sono te de kowahite hoshii**_

_**Mada watashi o watashi to yoberu uchi ni**_

_**Dakitomeru kimi no ude ga odayaka na chiri ni kawaru**_

_**Tada shizuka ni sora o aoida**_

_**Yakezuki Yakezuki**_

_**Haharenai tenohira no ato,**_

_**Chigireta tsubasa de akaku somaru kumoma o saite**_

_**Moezuki Moezuki**_

_**Modoranai yakusoku no bashu,**_

_**Jouzo ni habataku watashi o mitsumete**_

Once Shinku was done with her song everyone clapped and she took a bow.

"Can you sing an English song for the poor Americans here that have no clue what you are saying." Victor muttered. Lean elbowed him in the side and glared at him. Shinku laughed lightly before smiling lightly.

Shinku then took a breath for her next song: (Sleeping Sun by Nightwish)

_**The sun is sleeping quietly**_

_**Once upon a century**_

_**Wistful oceans calm and red**_

_**Ardent caresses laid to rest**_

_**For my dreams I hold my life**_

_**For wishes I behold my night**_

_**The truth at the end of time**_

_**Losing faith makes a crime**_

_**I wish for this night-time**_

_**to last for a life time**_

_**The darkness surrounds me**_

_**Shores of a solar sea**_

_**Oh how I wish to go down with the sun**_

_**Sleeping**_

_**Weeping**_

_**With you**_

_**Sorrow has s human heart**_

_**From my god it will depart**_

_**I'd sail a thousand moons**_

_**Never finding where to go**_

_**Two hundred twenty-two days of light**_

_**Will be desired by night**_

_**A moment for the poet's play**_

_**Until there's nothing left to say**_

_**I wish for this night-time**_

_**To last for a lifetime**_

_**The darkness around me**_

_**Shores of a solar sea**_

_**Oh how I wish to go down with the sun**_

_**Sleeping **_

_**Weeping **_

_**With you**_

_**I wish for this night-time**_

_**To last for a lifetime**_

_**The darkness around me**_

_**Shores of a solar sea**_

_**Oh how I wish to go down with the sun**_

_**Sleeping**_

_**Weeping**_

_**With you**_

Shinku then finished and took a breath and smiled at the crowd who began to applauded. Shinku smiled and took a bow before telling them that she could sing one more song before she needed to go to bed.

"Shinku sing them my favorite one." Lean said looking at Shinku.

"What is your favorite one?" Victor asked in curious tone.

"Wait and see..." Lean teased at Victor. Shinku smiled than began to sing: (Everything Burns by Anastacia)

_**She sits in her corner**_

_**Singing herself to sleep**_

_**Wrapped in all of the promises**_

_**That no one seems to keep**_

_**She no longer cries to herself**_

_**No tears to wash away**_

_**Just diaries of empty pages**_

_**Feeling gone a stray**_

_**But she will sing**_

_**Til everything burns**_

_**While everyone screams**_

_**Burning their lies**_

_**Burning my dreams**_

_**All of this hate**_

_**And all of this pain**_

_**I'll burn it all down**_

_**As my anger reigns**_

_**Til everything burns**_

_**Walking through life unnoticed**_

_**Knowing that no one cares**_

_**Too consumed in their masquerade**_

_**No one sees her there**_

_**And still she sings**_

_**Till everything burns**_

_**While everyone screams**_

_**Burning their lies**_

_**Burning my dreams**_

_**All of this hate**_

_**And all of this pain**_

_**I'll burn it all down **_

_**As my anger reigns**_

_**Til everything burns**_

_**Everything burns**_

_**Everything burns**_

_**Everything Burns**_

_**Watching it all fade away**_

_**All fade away**_

_**Everyone screams**_

_**Everyone screams**_

_**(Watching it all fade away)**_

_**Til everything burns**_

_**While everyone screams**_

_**Burning their lies**_

_**Burning my dreams**_

_**All of this hate**_

_**And all of this pain**_

_**I'll burn it down**_

_**As my anger reigns**_

_**Til everything burns**_

_**Everything burns**_

_**Watching it all fade away**_

_**Everything burns**_

_**Watching it all fade away**_

Shinku smiled and bowed one more time as everyone clapped.

Lean turned to Victor with a smirk and said," That my dear lover is my favorite song that she sings."

Victor scoffed and said," My favorite is song what you are signing in the bedroom."

"Come on Vic. There are children here." James said putting his hand on his forehead.

"So they have to learn it sometime Jimmy."

"Never mind sometime I wonder how I am related to you again."

Shinku laughed at them slightly," You two are more than welcomed to stay at our place while you are here." Shinku said before giving one last and after saying good night to everyone started to head home.

"Hey Shinku mind if accompany you home. Vic is starting to get in my nerves."

"Of course." Shinku replied smiling at him and led him into her house and to the guest bedroom. They both said good night to each other before getting into their beds and falling asleep dreaming of each other.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY ALL! I am going to discontinue Healing Of Lost Souls. I have no ideas on how to fix the story line or how to continue it. I am having writers block. Sorry! If you have ideas or want to help me with it don't hesitate to write me. ALL MY LOVE TO Marcie, EricaWolf and ShatteredStar21! Thanks all for reviewing!


End file.
